One Hot Afternoon
by SadisticPyro
Summary: It's a hot afternoon in the Akatsuki hideout and Sasori walks in on Deidara doing something rather interesting and Sasori doesn't like being lied to. Oneshot. No plot :3


**My first story! Let me know what you think :) Advice is always welcomed! (also, yes Tobi and Sasori are both there because I said so!)**

**I don't own Naruto**!

It was one of those days. One of those HOT days. With no current missions, the Akatsuki sought refuge in their small, air conditioned hide out to escape the massive heat waves. Being cooped up with all the members was beginning to get on everyone's nerves. Kisame half attempted to convince Tobi to go outside to train, praying that heat stroke would set in. Still, everyone tried to bear it.

Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, and Kakuzu lounged on the couch in the living area watching some sappy Japanese soap opera that Kisame had picked out. Pein was working in his room; Konan most likely with him. Zetsu and Sasori were in the back training room either training or trying to avoid everyone else.

That only left Deidara.

Deidara yawned and stretched while lying on his bed. It was mid-afternoon but he felt like being lazy. It was rare when he didn't have a mission or have to _train_ for a mission so he took full advantage of it. He slowly sat up and attempted to put his hair in the half pony tail he always sported. After he managed to put it in a messy style, he flopped back on the bed. 'I have no energy today,' he thought as he let his mind wander. Soon he began day dreaming about a certain red head member of the Akatsuki.

Leaning forward to make sure the door was locked; he slowly moved his hand to his lower area. Only a few strokes through the fabric of his pants got him the desired erection he wanted. After teasing himself a few more seconds, he lifted the waist band of his pants and let his hand wander over his throbbing member. Deidara bit his lower lip to keeps his pants quiet. He was so close. Just as he was about to reach his peak he heard someone turning the door knob. He quickly adjusted himself and sat up in bed waiting to see who would enter.

It was Sasori. Duh, he was the only one with a key to the room. Deidara relaxed a bit and leaned his head against the back board of the bed.

"Hey Sasori un," he muttered casually.

Sasori didn't even take a look at him, but he must have seen the way Deidara was behaving. "Brat, why are you out of breath?"

Deidara's eyes widened. He didn't dare say a word.

The lack of response caught Sasori's attention. Usually Deidara never stopped talking and now he was at a loss for words. Sasori slowly turned and stared at the blond. His bottom lip was red and swollen. He was sweaty and out of breath. It didn't take very long for Sasori to figure out what was going on.

"Deidara, why was the door locked?"

"I didn't want anyone to come in while I was sleeping un," Deidara replied rather quickly.

Sasori smirked and made eye contact with Deidara. "But you weren't sleeping were you? Obviously you were doing something that caused you to be out of breath. Tell me Deidara, what exactly were you doing?"

Deidara's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He still refused to answer.

"Brat, answer my question. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"N-nothing Danna! I promise! It was just a nightmare."

Suddenly Sasori appeared next to Deidara's bed, grabbing one of his wrists. "I don't like being lied to."

The seriousness in his voice freaked Deidara out. Since when did his Danna act like this? He struggled against Sasori's grip but had no success. Soon, his other wrist was held captive as well and he felt his arms being pinned above his head.

Sasori brought his head down next to Deidara's ear. "Liars get punished."

Deidara fought against Sasori with all his strength but he still wasn't able to escape his grip. "Let go un!"

"Now, now," the red head mused, "fighting back will only make it worse." The bomber gave up his struggle and just stared at his captor.

"Danna please! I'm sorry. I was just-"his eyes widened as he felt a hand fondle his now half hard erection. Deidara threw his head back and let out a small moan.

"I think you were doing something else in here. You were touching yourself weren't you, you filthy whore."

Deidara glared daggers at Sasori. "I am not a whore un. I've never…." He trailed off breaking eye contact.

"Deidara, are you a virgin?" Sasori chuckled. "This is going to be even more fun than I thought."

Before Deidara had any time to react, Sasori had his lips on the blonds licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. When he noticed that he was being denied, his grip painfully tightened on the blonds wrists making him squirm and moan beneath him.

"Hmm so you're a masochist huh?" Sasori smirked as his crawled on top of Deidara and began straddling him. "If you're a good boy, this could be a lot of fun for you and judging by how hard your dick is, I think you want this more than you're admitting to." Sasori let go of one of his wrists and let his fingers creep under Deidara's waist band and begin softly stroking the now painfully hard erection.

"Danna- stop."

"Why? I know you like it; I can feel the precum dripping off of it." His pace quickened and he was now going at a moderately fast pace stroking his partners cock. Sasori leaned forward catching his prisoner in another heated kiss but this time, Deidara willingly gave access to his Danna. Their tongues battled but Sasori was the dominator of the kiss. They broke for air as Deidara screamed out his partner's name, cumming in his hand.

Deidara fell back on the bed panting and feeling dirty for calling out his partners name in such a passionate way. He attempted to push Sasori off, but the puppet had other ideas in mind.

"Brat, you haven't been properly punished yet. You did, after all, lie to me. Now turn around on all fours like a good boy." Deidara obeyed pulling off his shirt and pants in the process as Sasori stripped down as well. "My my, you're eager. I guess you enjoyed that more than I thought."

"Shut up! Just… do what you're going to do un."

Sasori stuck a finger in the blond's tight opening causing him to squirm beneath him. "Relax, brat." He stuck another finger in, scissoring him and preparing him for what was to come. Deidara was now panting and moaning his lovers name as he felt the talented fingers brush against his prostate.

"Danna please!" the younger male shouted.

"I want to hear you beg me for more," he whispered as he slowly raked his nailed down the blonds back drawing blood in the process. This earned a loud satisfying groan from the artist.

"Danna fuck me! Please un!" He screamed and then immediately felt Sasori enter him.

Deidara cringed at the pain but soon began panting at the pleasure that washed over it.

Sasori angled himself so that he hit the blond's sweet spot every time.

"I-I'm coming!" He cried. Sasori gave a few more thrusts before he sent the blond over the edge, quickly following behind. They collapsed on the bed trying to regulate their breathing.

Sasori pulled Deidara next to him. "Next time you feel that urge, just come find me. I'll be more than happy to play with you again." He grinned down at his semen covered lover.

"Shut up Danna un," the artist replied as he fell asleep in his lover's arms.


End file.
